


Cure for a Bad Day

by BabyCharmander



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Coco Locos Fool Off, F/M, Humor, hector is determined to change that, hector knows how to fix it, imelda has had a bad day, imelda is determined to be in a bad mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCharmander/pseuds/BabyCharmander
Summary: Imelda Rivera and her husband have had a terrible evening and she would very much like to tell everyone about it if HECTOR WOULD STOP INTERRUPTING HER EVERY TIME SHE TALKED THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME ARE YOU SERIOUS





	Cure for a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> "This tastes like paint thinner and bad decisions."


End file.
